


La via delle fiabe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Fiabe partecipante al “Fairy Tale” contest a cura di Fanwriter.it.Per il genere fiaba una spiegazione veloce: http://www.latecadidattica.it/seconda2011/fiaba.pdf.





	1. Chapter 1

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 545.

★ Prompt/Traccia: 30. Promessa/Patto.

 

Il giovane e il folletto

 

C’era una volta un giovane.

Viveva di quello che la vita gli offriva, cercando di sfamare se stesso e sua madre.

Pascolava le pecore di un proprietario terriero e per far questo si alzava la mattina all’alba e tornava la sera molto stanco.

Sua madre era spesso malata e lo aspettava affacciata alla finestra. Lo raccomandava agli spiriti della natura e spesso implorava il corvo di seguire i suoi passi affinché fosse protetto.

Un giorno, mentre il ragazzo dormiva, sentì qualcosa camminargli sulla pancia. Fece finta di essere ancora appisolato e lesto si sfilò il cappello, utilizzandolo per imprigionare quello che credeva essere un animaletto selvatico.

Fu tanto il suo stupore quando aprì il cappello e vi trovò al suo interno.

Aveva catturato un folletto, che si dimenava vispo, vestito di foglie con un cappello ricavato da una noce. Era armato di uno spillo, ma questo affondava nella stoffa spessa del castello, proteggendo il ragazzo.

“Liberami! Liberami!” chiedeva a gran voce il folletto.

“Tu sei un vero folletto?” domandò il ragazzo. Era rimasto così stupito e confuso che non riusciva a reagire in modo sensato.

Il corvo, che lo proteggeva sempre, sapeva che il folletto lo avrebbe presto maledetto sentendosi in trappola. Non era saggio farsi nemici gli spiriti del bosco. Perciò gracchiò con forza e il giovane si riprese.

Aprì il cappello e lasciò libero il folletto.

Quest’ultimo gli puntò contro lo spillo, ma era piacevolmente felice che il giovane lo avesse liberato senza chiedere niente in cambio.

“Ragazzo… Per avermi liberato ti propongo un patto” disse.

Il giovane deglutì rumorosamente e si sedette su una roccia, a gambe aperte.

“Saresti disposto a darmi una di queste pecore?” domandò il folletto.

“Non posso, appartengono a un altro” rispose il giovane.

“Saresti disposto a dare la caccia a quel corvo?” chiese il folletto.

“Mi dispiace, ma quel corvo veglia su di me e io gli sono debitore” declinò il giovane.

“Cosa ti appartiene e verso cosa non sei debitore?” lo interrogò il folletto.

“Ho solo i vestiti che indosso e la pregherei di non chiedermeli, perché mia madre li ha fatti con tanta cura. Però posso offrirle la misera paga che mi daranno a fine giornata, se dovesse servire a qualcosa d’importante” propose il giovane.

“Allora il nostro patto così si svilupperà. Questa sera portami le tue monete ai piedi della grande quercia in onore degli spiriti della natura che ti hanno sempre protetto. In cambio otterrai la mia benevolenza”. Il patto fu sancito sotto lo sguardo attento del corvo.

Quella sera il ragazzo fece come gli era stato detto, dopo aver ricondotto all’ovile le pecore al paese, e gli apparve il folletto davanti.

“Hai diritto a un desiderio” disse il folletto.

Il giovane, con modestia, pur sapendo che avrebbe potuto chiedere oro e ricchezze, domandò: “Vorrei soltanto delle pecore mie”.

Il folletto sorrise e fece fede al suo patto, prese le monete ed esaudì il desiderio.

Da allora il ragazzo e sua madre sono molto ricchi e vivono bene perché posseggono il più grande gregge che si sia mai visto che produce il latte migliore e ha la lana più morbida e bianca di tutto il regno.

Larga è la foglia, stretta è la via. Dite la vostra che io ho detto la mia.


	2. Lo gnomo e il ciabattino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 568.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 46. Poteri magici.

Lo gnomo e il ciabattino

 

C’era una volta un anziano ciabattino, che passava tutta la giornata a fare scarpe da tutta la vita.

Teneva la schiena curva e ormai ci vedeva davvero poco, le sue mani erano usurate dal troppo lavoro.

Un giorno, mentre passeggiava infreddolito lungo la via maestra della cittadella, vide un uomo dedito all’imprecazioni. Non riusciva ad accendere un fuocherello per riscaldarsi e stava malamente sbattendo a terra un vecchio acciarino.

“Non servi a niente, inutile, ciarpame”. Epiteti innumerevoli sfuggivano dalle sue labbra.

L’anziano ciabattino gli si avvicinò.

“Lo vendi?” chiese.

“Sei sciocco, vecchio? Non vedi che non funziona?” domandò il proprietario dell’acciarino.

“Lo vedo. Lo vendi?” domandò ancora il ciabattino.

“Te lo regalo” disse l’uomo e con viva curiosità vide il ciabattino mettere l’oggetto in tasca. “Toglimi solo la curiosità: perché lo hai voluto?” chiese.

“Perché lui è come me, usurato dai troppi anni di servizio, ma che non vuole cedere al tempo” rispose il ciabattino.

L’uomo gli diede del folle e il ciabattino se ne tornò al suo freddo negozio con l’acciarino in tasca.

Uno strano uomo entrò nel negozio di scarpe, ben ritto sulla sua schiena, alto fino al soffitto, proiettando una lunga ombra sul pavimento.

Dopo lo scambio di saluti, lo sconosciuto disse: “Ho visto che ha salvato quel vecchio acciarino. Penso potrei farne un oggetto da collezione. Lo vende?”.

“Non oserei mai vendere qualcosa che non ha reale utilità. Qui vendiamo scarpe, se vuole posso misurarle i piedi” rispose il ciabattino.

“Potrei pagarla davvero bene. Lo vende?” riprovò lo sconosciuto.

“I soldi non potrebbero pagare il mio affetto e non potrebbero darle qualcosa che potrebbe esserle utile” disse il ciabattino.

“Affetto? Per un oggetto? Non dica sciocchezze, perché non lo vende?” chiese lo sconosciuto.

“Vuole delle scarpe?” cambiò domanda il ciabattino. Lo sconosciuto digrignò i denti e uscì.

Fece scattare un paio di volte l’acciarino e ne saltò fuori uno gnomo.

L’anziano ciabattino non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.

“Nonostante questo oggetto fosse usurato e non funzionante, prima lo hai salvato quando hai visto che qualcuno voleva buttarlo o distruggerlo e dopo hai rifiutato di venderlo ben tre volte.

Hai dimostrato un grande affetto per gli oggetti e amore per le cose” disse lo gnomo.

“Quell’uomo allora non voleva l’acciarino per fonderlo, come ho pensato io, ma per te” rifletté il ciabattino.

“Sì, mi hai salvato giusto in tempo. Anche l’uomo da cui hai preso l’acciarino non era il mio padrone. Lo era una signora che purtroppo è morta questo inverno e quel giovane, quando l’ha seppellita, frugando tra le sue cose ha trovato e rubato l’acciarino” rispose lo gnomo.

“Sono felice di averti salvato” disse il vecchio.

Lo gnomo svelò i suoi incredibili poteri magici. Una dopo l’altra si completarono tutte le scarpe a cui il ciabattino stava lavorando.

“Permettimi di sdebitarmi. Il mio acciarino non potrà farti accendere nessun fuoco, ma io ti aiuterò ogni notte, apparendo a finire il lavoro che tu non riuscirai a completare.

Però, bada bene, la mia magia svanirà se sarà la pigrizia a guidarti” spiegò lo gnomo.

“Non preoccuparti. Amo il mio lavoro e per niente lo lascerei, ma sono più che felice se queste ossa riceveranno un po’ di aiuto” disse il ciabattino.

Da allora, ogni notte, i due chiacchierano alla luce della luna, circondati da scarpe che la magia completa.

Che fine ha fatto l’acciarino una volta scomparso il ciabattino, però, è un’altra storia.


	3. Giangiaggio il gigante e l’orfano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 606.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 47. Orfano.

Giangiaggio il gigante e l’orfano

 

Giangiaggio era un gigante molto timido. Non usciva mai di casa, aveva il viso sempre rosso come un peperone e si nascondeva ogni volta che sentiva qualcuno.

Giangiaggio, al contrario del cugino Giovannino, era molto buono. Però tutti nella zona non l’avevano mai visto, sempre celato dalle spesse tende del suo castello, e pensavano che fosse malvagio come molti giganti.

Anzi si diceva che mangiasse le persone e nessuno osava avvicinarsi al suo castello.

L’unica compagnia per Giangiaggio erano gli uccelli che si posavano nel suo bellissimo giardino incantato. Erano, ahimè, riservati quanto lui e quando il gigante affacciava con vergogna il grande viso volavano via.

Metello era un orfano, viveva guadagnando qualche soldo pulendo le scarpe alle persone più abbienti del paese. Da sempre, quando giocava con gli altri orfani, alzava il capo a guardare il castello del gigante.

Nei racconti della gente era ormai diventato quasi come un orco e i ragazzini si divertivano ad aggiungere particolari cruenti per spaventarsi a vicenda e dimostrare che loro, d’altro canto, non avevano timore.

Un giorno, mentre giocavano con una palla fatta di vecchi stracci, si avvicinarono troppo ai muri del giardino del gigante. La palla volò oltre uno di essi e fu persa dentro.

Tutti gli orfanelli guardarono spaventati l’alto cancello di metallo, nascondendo un brivido che li percorse fino alle ossa.

Non erano i primi ad aver perso qualcosa nel giardino di Giangiaggio, ma nessuno aveva mai osato bussare per farseli ridare. C’erano oggetti che probabilmente erano persi da prima che quegli orfanelli fossero venuti al mondo.

Metello, però, forse più coraggioso o più incosciente degli altri, si propose di andare a riprendere la palla. Aveva visto dei tralci d’edera sul muro su cui ci si poteva arrampicare.

Gli altri bambini lo derisero e incitarono a fare la follia, convinti che al primo rumore sarebbe scappato come una lepre. Iniziarono a richiamarlo accorati quando si accorsero che Metello stava proseguendo nella sua idea. Nel momento in cui lo videro sparire oltre il muro, scapparono tutti spaventati, convinti che sarebbe finito nella pancia del gigante. Corsero al paese lasciando Metello al suo destino.

In fondo la storia di Giangiaggio era così deformata che al paese non si conosceva nemmeno più il suo vero nome.

Metello dovette girare parecchio tra alberi e siepi prima di trovare la palla nascosta dietro un pesco. Tutt’intorno a lui era pieno di oggetti o di frutti che avrebbe potuto depredare, ma a fermare la sua mano non fu solo la paura del padrone di casa, ma anche il sapere che quelle cose non gli appartenevano.

Giangiaggio sbirciava con il cuore in gola il piccolo orfano, ma capito il suo animo, si sentì più sicuro. Oso dire solo un timido saluto, permettendo al ragazzino di scorgere il suo grande occhio affacciato a una delle finestre.

Metello avrebbe voluto scappare, ma la curiosità l’ebbe vinta sul timore. La voce di Giangiaggio non gli era sembrata così spaventosa come si sarebbe aspettato, anzi amichevole.

Si avvicinò e vide con stupore che il gigante stava fasciando l’aluccia di una rondinella che, incauta, si era ferita nel giardino.

Metello e Giangiaggio iniziarono a parlare. Entrambi erano molto soli ed entrambi affettuosi. Metello aveva il coraggio che a Giangiaggio mancava, mentre Giangiaggio aveva gli agi che a Metello mancavano.

Metello rimase a vivere con il gigante, ma quando non fece ritorno nessuno si stupì o lo andò a cercare.

Al villaggio nuove generazioni di bambini raccontano l’atroce fine di Metello l’orfano che venne divorato dal gigante.

Giangiaggio e Metello rimasero a vivere insieme al castello, felici della reciproca compagnia.

Ed ancora oggi vivono lì felici e contenti.


	4. La dea gru e il samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 434.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 10. Leggenda.

La dea gru e il samurai

 

C’era una volta un samurai che vagava tra i grandi laghi seguendo le tracce di una leggenda.

Quando ero molto piccolo aveva scorto una bellissima donna, che era diventata il suo chiodo fisso e la sua ossessione.

La giovane aveva spiccato il volo tramutandosi in una candida gru.

A nulla erano valsi i richiami di lui e le prime ricerche.

Era venuto a conoscenza solo in gioventù, molti anni dopo, della leggenda di una dea che lasciava le sue sembianze da gru solo quando si faceva il bagno nei laghi.

Ogni volta che non doveva servire il suo shogun, il samurai andava alla ricerca dell’oggetto dei suoi desideri.

Era da giorni che viaggiava quando, esausto, crollò addormentato accanto a uno dei laghi. La sua figura disperata si era riflessa nell’acqua e gli spiriti dei pesci avevano avuto pietà di lui.

Perciò, quando la dea aveva lasciato il velo che la tramutava in gru, avevano aiutato le fresche correnti a trascinarla fino a lui. Era stato il canto cristallino di lei, intenta a lavare la sua pelle liscia come pesca e i suoi capelli simili a un campo d’orzo, a svegliarlo.

Il samurai ne rimase folgorato. Sapeva che lei sarebbe fuggita di nuovo via e rubò il velo, che una carpa aveva velocemente preso in bocca.

La dea non poteva più volare e sapeva che ormai il suo destino era legato a quello del mortale.

Il samurai, però, le disse parole gentili. La rincuorò e le prestò le sue vesti, la portò a casa sua e qui la trattò come una regina.

La dea gru passò anni nella casa del samurai e imparò a vivere come un’umana, condividendo con lui i frugali pasti a base di riso.

La loro unione nel tempo divenne tale che lei quasi si dimenticò la sua vita precedente ed ebbero due figli.

I lieti momenti, però, non potevano durare per sempre.

Un rivale dello shogun aveva sanguinosamente attaccato ed il samurai venne chiamato per combattere.

Mentre era via, in un cassetto, la dea trovò il velo dimenticato. Il richiamo del regno della luna fu per lei irresistibile, lo indossò e tornò ad essere una gru, volando via.

Quindi, una volta che il samurai fu tornato dalla guerra, scoprì che lei non c’era già più. Era ritornata al mondo della leggenda.

L’uomo crebbe i suoi figli con amore, pensandola sempre, ma morì come uomo d’onore tra l’affetto dei suoi figli e dei suoi molti nipoti.

La dea non tornò più a lui, ma il samurai fu convinto di aver visto una sua fugace apparizione come gru fuori dalla finestra mentre spirava.


	5. Black Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 503.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 27. Pianta magica

Black Rose

 

C’era una volta un orfano di nome Mark, che viveva nella città di Black Rose.

Era un ragazzino introverso, non riusciva a integrarsi con i suoi coetanei e, ogni notte, sognava una bellissima principessa.

Mark non possedeva nessun ricordo della sua infanzia fino all’età di otto anni, ma i suoi amorevoli genitori adottivi non gli avevano mai fatto pesare la cosa.

Per ripagarli del loro affetto, Mark ha sempre dato il meglio di sé a scuola, risultando il migliore. Questo, però, lo ha reso il ‘secchione’ della classe, acuendo il distacco con i suoi pari.

Mark, raggiunta l’età di diciotto anni ha iniziato a frequentare uno psicologo. Non tanto per il suo essere diviso e diverso dai coetanei, ma per comprendere perché non abbia mai fatto sogni diversi notte dopo notte.

La principessa in lacrime è sempre stata l’unica apparizione, anche se l’età di lei cambiava man mano che lui cresceva. Perciò da una dolce bambina era divenuta una meravigliosa giovane donna.

I genitori di lui furono molto contenti quando riuscì finalmente a fare amicizia con due sue coetanee in carne e ossa. Le giovani, infatti, lo avevano invitato ad entrare nella palestra: “Contrada della luna di sangue”.

Le ragazze, però, non erano ciò che sembravano. Si trattava infatti di due demoni, pronte a divorarlo e sferrarono il loro attacco una sera in cui lui si era attardato negli esercizi ginnici.

A salvarlo fu un vecchio cacciatore di demoni, dall’ispida barba, un lungo fucile d’ottone, un gran cappellaccio da ranger e un puzzolente sigaro in bocca. Delle demoni non erano rimaste che delle macchie di sangue su un tappetino verde per i piegamenti.

Gli raccontò che esisteva un’immensa rosa nera nel cuore della terra della cittadina, dove riposava una principessa incantata che da secoli aspettava si rincarnasse il suo amore perduto.

Rise di cuore quando il giovane si convinse di essere il prescelto, ma lo accompagnò volentieri nelle caverne anche solo per dare la caccia alle tante creature pericolose che le popolavano.

Mark non riusciva a credere a quello che stava facendo, la sua intera vita basata sulla razionalità, stava sfumando, ma il desiderio d’incontrare la fanciulla dei suoi sogni era più forte.

Con immenso stupore, il vecchio cacciatore, che aveva ereditato la leggenda dai suoi avi, vide la grande rosa nera fiorita inglobare il giovane tra i suoi grandi petali.

Controluce, tra i sussurri, poté vedere l’incontro della principessa e del suo ‘principe’. I due erano rischiarati da una fioca luce dorata.

Anche se sembrava burbero e dal cuore di pietra, il cacciatore si commosse a quelle dolci effusioni.

Lasciò il giovane lì, alla sua nuova vita, ma prima il ragazzo gli disse di assicurare ai suoi genitori che stesse bene.

Nessun altro seppe mai cos’era successo a Mark e si pensò fosse solo l’ennesimo giovane incompreso e solo, che aveva preso tristemente la sua strada.

In realtà, se andate nelle pericolose profondità della cittadina popolate da demoni, potrete ancora trovarlo con la sua principessa, che riunita a lui, non piange più.

 


	6. Notturno e diurno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 248.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 40. Luce/Buio.

Notturno e diurno

 

Il principe degli scheletri si destava ogni notte a mezzanotte e vagava nel cimitero che componeva il suo regno. Indossava una corona aguzza e acuminata, che, come le sue ossa, brillava all’argentea luce della luna.

Il principe lasciava delle impronte leggere sul terreno, affondando leggermente. Vagando tra le belle di notte in fiore.

Spesso si sedeva ai piedi del suo albero preferito, che nonostante fosse seccato da tempo, sfidava le intemperie, e, il principe, attivava un vecchio carillon polveroso.

Guardava la giovane bambolina che danzava all’interno girando su se stessa: una ragazza dal lungo abito color corteccia, il viso finemente dipinto, i capelli ben cesellati, ma le punte della sua figura avevano iniziato a scolorire.

Spesso sognava che la ballerina prendesse vita e s’innamorasse di lui. La morte è attratta dalla vita, ma solo raramente la vita ricambia le sue premure.

Alla fine, però, sempre si risvegliava solo e ricominciava il suo vagare. Fino all’arrivo della luce del giorno, in cui tornava a riposare.

Nello stesso cimitero, di giorno, danzava la regina delle fate. Si svegliava quando il sole le colpiva il viso e andava a riposare la sera, all’arrivo delle prime stelle.

Aveva lunghi capelli color miele e un lungo abito color corteccia. Ogni tanto, fermatasi a riposare sotto un grande albero, aveva sognato d’incontrare il soggetto del suo ciondolo: un principe ben vestito, ma dalla lugubre figura fatta di soli teschi.

Perché per sempre barlume e ombra, luce e buio, si agognano a vicenda, ma non possono mai incontrarsi.


	7. Cap.7 La storia di Kaschan e Iana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1219.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 31. Bosco.

Cap.7 La storia di Kaschan e Iana

 

C’erano una volta due regni, vicini tra loro, ma divisi da un’immensa foresta che nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di valicare. Questo perché si diceva che nella foresta vivesse un perfido gnomo, mezzosangue di Troll.

I due popoli, non attraversando mai la selva, non erano venuti in contatto per secoli e i loro usi e costumi erano divenuti perciò completamente diversi.

Un popolo, quello degli Harkan, aveva basato tutto sulla scienza, quello dei Malek, invece, sulla magia.

Entrambi i regni avevano una sola cosa in comune: erano felici e amavano i loro sovrani.

Il regno di Harkan viveva in grandi palazzi, in una lussureggiante pianura.

Il regno di Malek, invece, abitava in tende rese gigantesche all’interno con gl’incantesimi, che puntellavano una zona desertica, dove si trovavano le rovine in marmo di un’antica civiltà.

Il re del regno di Harkan era una figura possente, conosciuto per le sue entrate trionfali. Al contrario la sua regina era una figura leggiadra, spesso avvolta da sottili veli.

Il re del regno di Malak era una figura minuta, dai minuti e vivaci piedi saltellanti. La sua regina era una donna alta, dal sorriso materno e la voce simile al fruscio di un ruscello.

Un giorno, in cui si alzava un’alba di un delicato color miele, nel regno di Malek, nacque il principe Kaschan. Aveva la pelle bronzea e gli occhi nero tenebra, come i suoi arruffati capelli.

Al bambino venne insegnato che doveva alzarsi all’alba ogni mattino e già all’età di tre anni imparò a farlo da solo.

Kaschan venne predestinato ad essere lo sciamano del suo popolo e perciò non poté continuare a vivere nella tenda reale con i suoi genitori. Era andato a vivere con il precedente sciamano, che lo aveva preso con sé nella sua tenda modesta, colma di libri e antichi saperi magici.

Solo se avesse superato tutte le prove, divenendo sciamano, sarebbe potuto tornare dai suoi genitori e diventare comunque anche re. Così volevano le stelle.

Kaschan non aveva né fratelli, né sorelle, perciò, per evitare che i pericoli del deserto mettessero alla prova l’unico erede al trono, gli venne insegnato a combattere.

Kaschan divenne un attento combattente, ma il vecchio sciamano sapeva sempre metterlo in difficoltà. Ogni giorno lo faceva correre fuori dalla sua tenda, privato della magia per qualche ora, costringendolo a seguire degli ardui percorsi a ostacoli.

Uno dei giorni che Kaschan avrebbe ricordato con maggior vergogna era stato quello in cui lo sciamano lo aveva bersagliato con uova di Sorpon. Una di essere l’aveva raggiunto, spaccandosi sulla sua testa, facendo colare sul viso e sul corpo il suo olezzo contenuto. Le risate di scherno dello sciamano lo perseguitavano ancora.

La notte del medesimo giorno in cui era venuto alla luce Kaschan, sotto la luce argentea della luna, era venuta al mono la principessina Iana.

Nessuno si aspettava che il re, ormai avanti con gli anni, avrebbe finalmente avuto un erede. La regina era stata provata dal difficile parto ed era stato l’austero sovrano a occuparsi della piccola neonata.

I festeggiamenti e i fuochi d’artificio erano andati avanti per settimane.

Al re la bambina era parsa incredibilmente minuta, soprattutto rispetto alle sue grandi mani, forgiate da innumerevoli battaglie con la sua fedele spada lunga.

Quando era con la piccola Iana, il re, solitamente così duro e cupo combattente, diveniva dolce. Non sembrava neanche più burbero e alcune serve giuravano di averlo visto fare delle facce buffe per divertire la piccola. In fondo anche la regina era riuscita a far breccia nel suo cuore.

Iana aveva uno sguardo attento, deciso come quello del padre, capace d’imporsi, ma furbo come quello della madre. I suoi occhi blu, però, non erano mai stati malvagi.

I primi tempi il re aveva temuto che una figlia così fragile sarebbe potuta morire, ma man mano che cresceva, sì in beltà, ma anche in vivacità, il sovrano si era chiesto se sarebbe sopravvissuto a sua figlia.

Iana rassomigliava a una rosa, fresca e incantevole, ma dalle appuntite spine.

A sette anni, mentre Kaschan sapeva dare calci alti, dare fuoco a piccoli oggetti e utilizzare la spada di legno; Iana sapeva leggere, far di conto e arrampicarsi sugli alberi.

Kaschan aveva imparato ad entrare in simbiosi con la natura, così da sviluppare i suoi poteri; Iana aveva imparato a scatenare reazioni chimiche controllate e a triangolare le stelle.

Kaschan sapeva catalogare le piante secondo le loro caratteristiche e i loro effetti sia come cure che come veleni, imparando la biologia e i rudimenti di fisica.

Iana aveva imparato a fondo l’astronomia e la matematica non aveva più segreti per lei.

Un giorno, in cui lo sciamano si era allontanato per andare a caccia, Kaschan si era ritrovato da solo ad annoiarsi. Aveva imparato il linguaggio degli insetti, ma essi pensavano solo al cibo e ad ampliare le loro tane.

Perciò aveva deciso di esplorare il bosco, ben sapendo quanto fosse pericoloso.

Trovò incredibile l’acqua che vi trovò, lì era copiosa, quando il suo popolo era costretto a usare la magia per avere quell’essenziale risorsa.

Tutto quel verde, così diverso dal paesaggio monotono delle dune, lo incantò. Anche se il rumore di così tanti animali, così diversi da quelli che conosceva, lo stordivano, abituato com’era al silenzio del deserto.

Accorgendosi di non riuscire a ritrovare l’uscita, mandò un messaggio magico per chiedere aiuto.

Non si perse d’animo, lo sciamano gli aveva insegnato che la disperazione era inutile, al contrario c’era qualcun altro nella foresta, che aveva cominciato a piangere. Quel suono richiamò Kaschan.

Seguendo i lamenti, si trovò davanti una fanciulla, così diversa da quelle del suo popolo: aveva i capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi marroni. Lei, dal canto suo, non aveva mai visto nessuno con i capelli mori e gli occhi neri.

Lei indossava un vestito di seta dagli ampi veli che la coprivano completamente, in parte anche il viso, mentre Kaschan aveva solo un tubante, degli stivali in pelle di Kammellus, dei pantaloni di tela tenuti da una cinta e un mantello che gli ricadeva sulle spalle.

La giovane arrossì vedendo il petto muscoloso e definito di lui.

La giovane indicò il mantello e lui spiegò che lo portavano tutti per proteggersi dalle tempeste di sabbia, anzi, anche le ragazze si vestivano come lui, anche se in più avevano dei sottili top al petto.

Lei rispose che nel suo popolo si vestivano con ampie gonne, pesanti pantaloni, large magliette, pesanti maglioni, goffi cappotti ed innumerevoli tipi sia di scarpe che di cappelli.

La ragazza disse che i vestiti del giovane rassomigliavano a quelli che il suo popolo utilizzavano quando andavano al mare, Kaschan faticava a credere potessero esistere masse d’acqua salata così grandi.

“Perché piangi?” la interrogò.

“Non stavo piangendo, ero allergica” mentì Iana, assumendo l’espressione severa del padre.

“Ti sei persa anche tu nel labirinto che è questo bosco, vero?” chiese Kaschan.

Iana annuì, i due furono incredibilmente sconcertanti dallo scoprire che al lato opposto del bosco si trovava un altro regno sconosciuto oltre al proprio.

Iana riconobbe i cani di suo padre che stavano venendo a cercarla, mentre Kaschan vide il falco dello sciamano, mandato per fargli ritrovare la strada.

Era il momento di lasciarsi e separare nuovamente le loro strade, ma si promisero che, un giorno, avrebbero nuovamente attraversato il bosco per rincontrarsi.

Sentivano, ormai, i loro destini intrecciati.

 


	8. Fiume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a una challenge per amica su WW.

Fiume

 

La fatina saltellava da una all’altra roccia umida, sulle punte dei piedi nudi, facendo ondeggiare le grandi ali sulla sua schiena.

Lo sciabordio del fiume risuonava tutt’intorno, rimbalzando cristallino.

La fatina balzò sull’erba del grande prato umido, oltre il letto del fiume, e si arrestò rabbrividendo, trovandosi davanti un grosso ratto.

“Tranquilla, non ti attaccherò. Ho la pancia piena e sono qui, al fiume, solo per riposare” disse l’animale, muovendo la coda come una frusta. I suoi occhi neri e liquidi riflettevano la figura della minuta creatura magica.

La fatina gli volò intorno, osservò la sua pelliccia lurida e la parte di orecchio che gli mancava.

“Ti ringrazio, signor topo. Per caso hai visto dei bambini nei dintorni? Erano soliti venire a giocare qui con me, ma ormai è un po’ che non viene più nessuno.

Non credono in me e perciò non mi vedono” disse.

Il topo fece fremere il musetto, marcando ancor di più i suoi grandi incisivi, uno dei due era scheggiato. Ed indicò delle bottiglie di vetro rotte abbandonate agli angoli del fiume e alcune cartacce lasciate nel prato.

“Perché cerchi gli umani? Loro sporcano e distruggono. Persino noi, che abbiamo sempre vissuto nella loro spazzatura, iniziamo a non poterne più.

Loro ci mettono delle trappole e ci cacciano. Farebbero lo stesso con te, come fanno con le farfalle” disse.

La fatina guardò l’animale con aria triste.

“Noi fatine nasciamo dalle risate dei bambini. Se loro smettono di ridere e di essere gentili con noi, e con la natura, noi non potremo più vivere” spiegò, unendo le manine al petto minuto.

La gonnellina del suo vestito era mossa dal vento, si alzava abbastanza da mostrare le sue gambe sinuose.

“Noi topi non abbiamo bisogno degli uomini. Noi approfittiamo di loro, ma possiamo anche essere loro nemici mortali.

Dovreste farvi furbe voi fate ed iniziare a cercare altri modi per sopravvivere” insinuò il topo con voce melliflua, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi baffi.

“Noi fate, signore della natura, vogliamo continuare a credere che nell’uomo ci sia del bene.

Solo lui, con le sue capacità, può proteggere il nostro mondo. Vedrai, qui torneranno a giocare i bambini, e ti dimostrerò che hai torto” disse la fatina. Si sedette sull’erba ed infilò i piedini nell’acqua, sentendola fredda al tocco.

“Vedremo se avrai ragione tu, o riderò io alla fine, quando qualcuno ti sistemerà in un barattolo nella sua collezione di farfalle” rispose il topo, annuendo grave.

La fatina fece vibrare le sue ali che, illuminate da un raggio di sole, rimandarono dei piccoli arcobaleni che s’infransero sugli alti steli d’erba.

Lo zefiro faceva ondeggiare anche i papaveri, dai sottili petali rossi.


End file.
